The Priest and His Fox
by darkmoon903
Summary: Sasuke is a priest who is tired of living his life in the city and wishes to move away from all his annoyances, but when he has the weirdest dream of a voice calling out to him what will happen in his life later on?( Kinda bad at summaries) Sasunaru, mpreg and other m rated things. I hope you enjoy the story and please read inside so you'll understand more PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Readers! Since I****'****m not getting any reviews from my last story I have decided to begin my second story. I was so moved by the anime kyousougiga to write this story and , since I****'****m in love with sasunaru I thought I should create this, so I hope you enjoy! XD**

**WARNINGS: Eventual mpreg, yaoi and grammatical errors, (please go easy on me)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto he would be married to Sasuke and have little Uchiha babies running around towards the end of the show. **

THE PRIEST AND HIS FOX

PROLOGUE

There was a priest that lived in the city. He was greatly adored for his amazing skills and magical abilities, but he was also was adored by women for his amazing good looks. In their eyes he was perfect in every way. He was a true genius by nature and had a rich lineage and his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun look this way!" one of his fangirls screamed.

"No Sasuke-kun look over here!" another yelled out.

"Sasuke-kun I need your help I think I have sinned!" one of them screamed.

"Sasuke-kun please bear my child!" another screamed out.

You can hear the squeals of all the fangirls coming from the temple a mile away. The women were all crowding Sasuke. All of them were trying to get as close as possible in his personal space, but two of them were especially close and had a strong hold on his arm slowly irritating the poor raven.

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't we ignore all these bimbos and leave together." the pink haired girl said. "You must be upset of having our alone time ruined. Right Sasuke-kun.", she said trying to whisper seductively in the raven's ear. "Oh no big forehead! Sasuke is mine! a blonde haired girl yelled out. "Ino-pig shut up Sasuke is mine!"

The two began barking and growling at each other while Sasuke, who was just sitting on the top stair of the entrance, was trying his best not to kill each and every woman around him. He sat quietly, silently getting angered by the second.(The wild animals just wouldn't leave him alone) After a few more minutes of their outbursts he began to take out a scroll and brush from his sleeve. When he began to draw something, the beasts… I mean young women began to ask what he was going to draw, but instead of getting a response they got the roar of an inked dragon that began chasing them shortly after. The women all left screaming and running for their lives as the dragon chased them. Sasuke smirked a little and made the dragon vanish once all the annoying women were gone. He began making his way back into the temple and thanked god that his acqquantance Sai taught him how to perfrom this trickd (he wasnt so useless after all. He was finally to take a break and heaved a sigh.

"This happens every day why can't all these incompetent women just leave me alone and ask me for actual advice that a priest is supposed to do.", Sasuke sighs. "It has been so long, since I've had a little peace around here. Maybe I should think about moving away and going to a different temple. I don't care wherever the hell it is as long as I'm away from all these annoying people.

Sasuke sat there for moment thinking about what he could do to get away from all these people and city.

With these thoughts weighing in mind Sasuke spent the day doing his daily chores and went to bed on his futon, but when he slept he had the weirdest dream.

**Sasuke****'****s dream:**

_Sasuke was currently at peace he almost felt like he was floating lightly. __"Sasuke…. Sasuke…"." __A voice was calling out to him, but who is it? I can__'__t see the person__'__s face." Sasuke… __Sasuke! a voice called out cheerfully. __"__Who are you?__" __the raven asked. __"Sasuke." __the person called out again. __"Sasuke I__'__m not born yet in your world, but we__'__ll definitely meet someday.__" __the voice said happily. What do you mean you__'__re not born yet? Who are you? Why are you speaking to me? __"You__'__ll find out later on, so don__'__t worry we will definitely meet again. I__'__m so glad I was able to reach out to you even for a moment, but I have to go and rest now. Sayonara Sasuke. __"__Wait I have to know who you are.__" __His mind yelled out. Please__… don__'__t go. _

Sasuke began to slowly pull out of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and began thinking back on the dream he had last night. "That voice seemed so calming and I have no idea who or what it is. I wonder what type of being is trying to reach out to me. He questioned.

Sasuke began to get ready for the day and once he opened the gates he realized that he had forgotten to find a place to move out completely in favor of recalling the dream. He was too late.

"Aww Sasuke-kun you were so mean yesterday, but I'm sure you didn't mean it, the fangirls began to crowd him once again squealing their 'kyaas' out and trying to seem cute by batting their eyelashes and showing as much skin as they can. Sasuke was angered and had enough. He began to move into the temple pushing and shoving the fangirls away and began to gather his things and stormed out of the temple. He'll notify someone else to replace him later.

The fangirls were crying out to Sasuke pleading him to stay and tried to follow him out, so Sasuke took out his scroll once again and began drawing a tiger. The tiger came to life and Sasuke settled himself on its back. He ordered the inked tiger to move and left in a blur, so that no one would be able to catch up to him.

After Sasuke was a good distance away from everyone he began to think of a place he could settle himself. He had heard other priests talk of a rundown temple where no one seems to go due to strange happenings, so he decided to go there. The temple he remembered was in the mountains and he began making his journey there. Little did he know that his destiny was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**I had fun writing this and I wanted to add more, but my bastard of a brother keeps whining that he wants the laptop and won****'****t let me finish how I wanted to finish. So I****'****ll post another chapter this week. Ja ne! XD Please review for all that is Sasunaru. Pretty please?**


	2. A New Life

Hey! So as promised I posted another chapter. All I want to say is that I would like some critic you guys, since I am basically editing this all by myself and would be thrilled with any critic to make this story better and longer and maybe some ideas so that everyone can enjoy it. Anyways back to the story!XD

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sasuke would have never left and would forever stay by Naruto's side.**

**WARNINGS: Eventual Yaoi, mpreg, Don't like! Don't read! Also some grammar errors!**

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

Sasuke was finally away from everyone and everything. Was he happy? Yes. Was he going to miss the city? Obviously no. Was he prepared for what he was going to see? Nope not at all. Currently our raven haired bishounen is staring at the temple that the priests were all afraid to step in. No wonder nobody wanted step in the temple. It was completely destroyed. As Sasuke was walking inside the temple everything was a mess. All the curtains were ripped and destroyed; most of the temple's foundation was destroyed as well, leaving the temple mostly collapsed. The most surprising thing that Sasuke saw was that the only thing still standing was a golden statue of a beautiful goddess. She was standing and her hands were in a praying position, and her hair was long and straight that reached her waist. She seemed like a very beautiful goddess and her face was very serene.

"If she was the one causing all the mysterious happenings I don't think she would mean very harm and if that was true those last priests must have been idiots." Sasuke thought. Sasuke took another look around the temple and decided that he needed to get to work, but before anything else he prayed to the goddess and a few minutes later began gathering supplies to work on the temple. Once he did that he once again took out his scroll and began to draw many beings to help him. It seemed like he was creating an army.

**A few days later….**

Sasuke was at last finished with the temple, it was finally habitable. Currently he was doing finishing touches in the house, and he was creating an indoor garden out of his drawings. When he was finished he left them all in one room beautifully blooming and almost sparkling lightly. Sasuke continued his days drawing. He would draw small animals like rabbits, dogs to make them come to life, but he also drew on plain scrolls leaving them lifeless. Whatever living being Sasuke created he would place their scrolls on the wall where a temple was drawn on and the animals would just go back into their scrolls for rest.

Days turned to months and months turned to years and slowly became a little lonely. He decided that he just wanted a new companion in order to make the place brighter and make it as close to a living being as possible instead of the black inked animals he had I the past and so he decided to make a fox.

Sasuke came to his scrolls with a few paints and began to make the fox that will become his companion. He slowly created what seemed to be a yellow fox with precise strokes. By the end of his work the fox came to life. It had deep azure eyes, blond fur that was tipped white on his little paws and the tips of his ears and tail. The small kitsune began to move around curious of everything. The small fox looked at Sasuke's face and began to lick his cheeks and mewled in happiness making Sasuke give a small smile. The small fox was definitely pleased with his creator and when Sasuke was eating ramen he gave the little fox some of his fishcakes, which the little fox devoured. He seemed to love fishcakes a lot, so he ended up calling the kitsune Naruto. The small fox didn't seem to mind and yipped in appreciation at the new name.

As weeks went by you would always be able to see the small, playful fox doing its antics and would sometimes be able to see Sasuke's soft smile. The fox would always prance around chasing it's a tail or a passing butterfly, which was a very adorable sight, and would also cause some trouble from time to time.

Sasuke can definitely vouch for that after all the little fox had painted the walls with paw prints, had destroyed the curtains, and made everything go on the ground when he was adding more decorations in the temple. He had to do everything all over again and it was the toughest week for him, but he had to admit that the little fox did make everything more lively, so he wasn't too angry at the kitsune.

Meanwhile, the fox would always watch over Sasuke whenever he does his duties, which includes sweeping, wiping the floors, and praying to the goddess. He would always look at him with eyes of admiration because Sasuke does everything with grace and he was also very beautiful to look at.

When Sasuke sweats the kitsune's eyes would always follow the drop sliding down that smooth, pale skin. The kitsune never really knew why he is seeing his creator this way and throws these thoughts to the back of his mind and continued acting like the playful, loveable fox he is in, ignorant bliss.

Months passed by and then two years had passed. The two have lived happily together. They didn't do much of anything really. Sasuke would do his daily duties and the kitsune would silently watch from a distance believing that his creator never knew he was watching him all the time like this, but Sasuke knew better.

On the surface their relationship doesn't seem as close as before, but they're actually more in tune with each other. The kitsune is able to feel when Sasuke feels lonely and when he's at peace. The only time he ever felt sad was when he was looking at a picture of people that look like him, but Naruto never really understood why.

The kitsune with time gradually began to learn of what he was feeling for Sasuke. As time went by he began to learn that he was feeling love for him and not just any simple brotherly type love. He was feeling true romantic emotions for the raven haired Uchiha. This was also the reason that he keeps his distance from Sasuke and would only come and join him only sometimes and not as much as he used to.

He would always stare and watch Sasuke with azure eyes filled with love and admiration and would always look at Sasuke when he was not resting inside his scroll, which was at the center of the temple drawing. He decided long ago that he wouldn't be able to have a romantic relationship with Sasuke, since he learned that he was a mere drawing, a being created from paints and scrolls and his existence was there because of a mere whim, plus Sasuke would never see him romantically, since he will never know his true feelings and decided to live his life as happily as he can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up the next morning to do his daily chores once more. He began to pray to the goddess that has yet to cause any trouble or anything out of the ordinary and began making his way to make some breakfast. It consisted of miso soup and some eggs in his white rice. He then began to listen for the fox that would always come and watch him. Yes, he knew that the blond-haired fox would always watch him from afar. He always thought of why he does that now, when he used to always cuddle up to him all those years ago. He shrugged the thought away and began making his way to do some cleaning around this temple because it always gets dirty easily.

As he was sweeping he could feel eyes watching him and new that the little fox has finally woken up from his rest. He couldn't help, but give a small smile. The fox probably thought that he never knew, but he has always known

Sasuke continued on with his duties and at lunch he decided to make his meal and eat it by the garden knowing that the fox would just follow along. As he sat admiring the scenery outside the raven could feel the fox slowly approaching and about to do the same. The two were enveloped in peaceful silence (with the fox giving a few quick looks to Sasuke's face) until Sasuke had to get up again to continue with his chores.

Towards the end of the day Sasuke noted that he was missing supplies and needed to head towards the city for more, which he dreaded. He really didn't want to see any of those people again, so he decided on a simple disguise for tomorrow and then went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto woke up and couldn't find Sasuke at all at the temple he felt a little worried at not being able to see him, but thought better of it and decided that Sasuke went to get more supplies like he usually does.

Naruto decided to pay his respects to the goddess as he usually does, when Sasuke's not looking, and ended up walking around the temple, and after getting a little bored he decided to go and rest on Sasuke's futon. When he got on it he wrapped his fluffy tail around himself,= making himself look like a little ball of fluff, and smothered his face in Sasuke's blankets and ended up going into a peaceful rest.

Naruto's ears were twitching. He could hear two voices, slowly lulling him awake he heard them clearly now. One of them was Sasuke's and another was another male who he didn't know. He decided to go and take a look at who the new voice is.

When the fox came around unnoticed he saw that the new voice seemed young and had silver-spiked hair, a dark blue yukata, and a black mask that went over his face and covered his right eye. The fox thought the appearance was very weird and began to listen into the conversation.

"No Kakashi", Sasuke growled," I refuse any marriage proposal you have."

"Maa Maa Sasuke-kun you are already at that age. Shouldn't you be thinking about it before your youth goes to waste? Unless you already have a lover I don't see the problem."

"Again Kakashi I refuse to go with any woman you set me up with. They're all just imbeciles who will throw themselves to any man with good looks and you know that." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"I see, but shouldn't you at least go to one marriage interview?""

"For the last time!—"

"Wait. At least go to this one interview this once and if you decide you don't really like her I won't bother you again with all these proposals and you can continue on with your life. Is that okay?" Kakashi said it all with determination in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and gave in. "Fine. But only this once and that's it. He said begrudgingly.

Maa Sasuke-kun I'm glad you see it my way. Jaa. The interview is tomorrow with a girl named Karin See you later! He was clearly pleased with the deal and had his eyes upturned in a smile and left.

Fucking hell Kakashi. Sasuke cursed under him under his breath and began to put away all the things he brought.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. Sasuke was about to meet some girl and probably get married to her and probably begin a new life with her. If that ever were to happen Sasuke would probably forget all about me and I would be all alone, while he would be happily living his life with his wife and kids.

Naruto was in tears he would always imagine his life with Sasuke if he was ever human. He would imagine him and Sasuke happily living together and laugh and smile with each other. They would share sweet moments together and kiss and touch each other. Knowing Sasuke he would probably treasure the person he loves and he and Naruto could be a family. Thinking about his dreams with Sasuke he cried even more.

It was hard for him to accept Sasuke being with another person, since he has been in love with the Uchiha for years. Seeing him with someone else was very heartbreaking and the truth was once again thrown right into his face. He would never be able to tell Sasuke anything of his emotions and would always have to watch silently at him and his family's own happiness, while he would be alone and only be able to dream of what could have been.

That night Naruto silently cried himself to sleep. While the small fox slept, the eyes of the goddess's statue turned into a bright red. Nobody seemed to notice this and everyone continued to silently sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man I know I could've done better with this. Anyways I'm glad I got a lot of follows and favorites and let me just say I will post a chapter each week and I will keep trying to make this better and longer for you guys and once again I would really happy with some reviews! So please pretty please review!


	3. Human at Last

Hey you guys I wish I could've posted this sooner, but this week was crazy. You know how it is when you have projects and finals together. Anyways I also wanted to say that I will be posting a Riku Sora one shot on either Monday or Tuesday, so I hope you guys will try and read it. Always back to the story. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Naruto because if I owned the show it would probably go down like the story No Regret by Cannibal Incorporated (which is awesome)**

**WARNINGS: You guys should know by now that there will be mpreg and yaoi right? Also there will be Karin bashing so leave if you don't like any of this**

**Human at Last**

Currently our two boys are in deep sleep. The temple is quiet and dark. The only thing that seems to really catch attention would be the glowing statue in the temple of the beautiful goddess.

"_My child… I will help grant your wish. Your love for that man seems so very pure and I dislike seeing you cry tears. Your pleas also seem very sad and would like to see you happy once more. I will meet you in your dreams." _The statue let out a pure white light sphere that went in search of Naruto. She didn't have to look far, since he was sleeping by her statue seeming ever so peaceful.

Naruto right now wasn't really dreaming much. He was dreaming of when he was little and how he would play with Sasuke and how he would smile at his antics. It was a very light -hearted dream and he was completely at peace. That's where the dream ended. Naruto's dream changed drastically as he was lying on a pile of white downy soft feathers that were surrounding him and all around him the space was filled with soft colors of white, orange, and pink seeming to never end.

The blond fox was currently sitting there for a moment until he saw the beautiful goddess. She had long silver hair that reached under her hips, pale skin, crimson eyes, and a white long robe on and was floating lightly in the air. She was smiling a soft and serene smile to Naruto, who was very surprised to see this woman that looked like the goddess he had always prayed to.

"Who are you?" _I am the goddess that you have always prayed to. She giggled softly. I heard your crying pleas and I have watched over you and that young man Sasuke for all the years you two have lived here. I have also watched over what you did even before that which quite amazes me really. But you seemed broken hearted and feel as if there's nothing you can do. It seems that you are very close to giving up. The reason I am here is to provide you with a new hope. "_So all those years you've been watching over us, but why now and not before and are you really real or is this just a dream?"

_For a goddess that has been abandoned for so very long without any believers she would be very useless, since she is powered by prayers and the more people that pray and believe in me I will provide miracles for them in exchange, but I will only do it for those that have honest and pure feelings. You qualify very much and are due in for a new makeover if you still want to also this is not a dream and it is completely real. _"So you're here to offer me a chance to be with Sasuke? He said hopefully. _Yes._ "So you're offering to turn me human?" his ears perked up in anticipation. _Yes. _

The fox yipped happily and waved his fluffy tail around chasing it and making the feathers fly all around. He was clearly happy of the news and the goddess watched these few moments and began to speak again. _Another thing that you need to know is that in order to make you human I will need to give you a body and it will be my body. _

The fox stopped chasing his tail when he heard the slightly saddened tone of the goddess. _The body I will give you can only last for so long, since I am still in a dire state. I will give you a choice you can either continue as a fox or you can become human for a decade, but remember when that decade has passed I will reclaim my body. I apologize for making you choose._

The blonde fox was saddened a little by those words. "I can only be with Sasuke for so long and I can either stay as I am or be human and be in pain later… If I stay as a fox Sasuke might find someone else and I would be lonely and broken hearted , but if I become human I can finally tell Sasuke about my feelings and maybe we could spend our life happily together as a couple. But I wouldn't be able to live in that happiness forever. The fox thought about it for a moment and he suddenly became determined. No! I shouldn't hesitate at all about this. If I do become human I won't have any regrets if I tell him my feelings. Blue eyes shined with determination. "I choose to be with Sasuke as a human." The goddess smiled.

_Very well. I knew that this will happen, but since you chose this path I must warn you that you will go through some hardships and to remember that you will be borrowing my body and it won't be a normal one, so you will have some of my abilities. You must be ready for anything that will happen to you. Are you still willing to become human? She waited for a moment for the fox's answer. _Hai.

_Alright then since you are very determined to become human I will make you one. By the time you wake up you will be human and have a gift that I'm sure you'll both be happy with when your human and you share the same feelings. I will give you my blessing the entire way through this time and try not to be surprised about what you can do. _

The goddess smiled softly once again and began to float down toward Naruto. The small fox was yipping happily, but when he saw the goddess began to bend down to touch the fox's forehead he stilled and felt the soft, gentle tap.

"Unnn I feel so tired." The fox slowly closed his eyes and entered into a deep sleep once again. The goddess watched him._ You have really surprised me so much. You truly areas unpredictable as your parents say as you are. Even if you didn't realize it you are very special and you did so much just to get to be with this human that your mother and father had to let their most precious treasure go, which very much surprised me. Even if you don't remember any of them they will always watch over you and so will I. Sooner or later you'll eventually remember, but until then you can continue your life the way you want it to be. She kissed the fox's forehead and began to complete the fox's wish._

_The Next Morning:_

The blond fox began to stir and wake up. His azure eyes slowly opened. He began to lift his arms and stretch his limbs. He sleepily began to make his way outside and smell the fresh air and began to make his way to the pond in the center of the garden. He began to look at the little koi fish swimming around and saw his face in the water. It wasn't the usual blonde fox staring back at him. No. It was a nineteen year old naked blond staring back at him. He had 3 scars on each cheek that reminded him of his fox whiskers, blue eyes, tan skin, a toned feminine like body and surprisingly he still had his fox ears on top of his head. "So that really wasn't a dream." Naruto was looking in awe at himself and gave a big grin. He began to check himself out even more. Then a realization hit him. He was naked and Sasuke doesn't know that he isn't a fox anymore.

He began to make his way inside to look for some clothes before Sasuke wakes up. When he got back inside to the temple he saw a kimono neatly folded beside the goddess's statue. Naruto smiled knowing that it was the goddess's doing and saw that it was a light blue kimono with a light orange sash and flower pattern on it. When he put it on it seemed to hug his curves and the blue kimono really brought his azure eyes out. The material felt very silky and comfortable to walk in. When he was done putting it on a prayed to the goddess and began to make his way toward Sasuke's room, but before he could slide open the door someone else slid it open instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up and began to think about the marriage interview he was going to have today. He was a 26-year old good looking bachelor, while the woman he was about to meet was around the same age. I think Karin was her name, but I could really care less about her. All I want to do is get Kakashi off my back, so if going to this pointless interview will get him off my back then, so be it. Sasuke began picking out his outfit for the day and began to put his futon away. He began to go and make his breakfast, but when he was open he was surprised to see a beautiful blonde boy with fox ears and blue eyes in a feminine looking kimono.

"Who are you and how did you find this temple?' Sasuke looked at Naruto critically.

"Umm it's me Sasuke. Naruto."

Sasuke was surprised he took another look at him and he couldn't believe that he was talking to him. The fox ears were proof enough that he was Naruto and nobody else would name their child fishcake either.

"How?"

"Ai desu.

Ai? Yes love! Naruto said excitedly, then jumped into Sasuke's arms, but since Sasuke was about to fall he twirled him around then dipped him. Azure eyes met ebony and then Naruto's lips lightly pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes were wide at the contact and pushed Naruto away.

Hey! What were you thinking? Why did you kiss me? Sasuke at this point has lost his cool and was waiting for an answer. (This is so cheesy you guys XD)

"Well I told you because of love. I love you a lot Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and continued, "I have waited all this time to tell you that for years. For a moment I thought I would never be able to tell you, but the goddess of this temple offered me a choice." Naruto said all this with the biggest smile.

"Wait. So the goddess offered to make you human?" "Yes." "I see. So you did all this because you're in love with me." "Yes." "Well I'm sorry, but I can't give you an immediate answer." When Sasuke looked at Naruto he felt a little bad. The fox looked a little saddened his ears weren't perky anymore and his eyes were casted downward. He didn't like to see the fox sad, he seemed a lot more beautiful when he smiled…. Wait what am I thinking? Sasuke shook the thought away and began to speak again.

"But there is a possibility that I might fall in love with you, so don't be sad that I didn't fall in love with you now. Sasuke said a little exasperatedly. Naruto at hearing those words smiled a big grin and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke awkwardly hugged him back and gave a small smile.

"Naruto I have a marriage interview to go today, so I'll be out for a little bit. Do you want to come or to stay here?

Naruto remembered, but he didn't want Sasuke to be alone with whatever girl he was going to meet, so he decided that he should go. "I'll go with you Sasuke, but don't you care at all that I'll be there, since I could interrupt with whatever you'll be doing?"

"No not really. After all I'm just going to get someone off my back, so don't worry at all. "Sasuke began making his way to the kitchen. "Hey do you want anything to eat?"

"No I'm fine ." Sasuke looked at him pointedly. "Are you sure? You're human right now, so you need food now than ever dobe. "Oi. Don 't call me a dobe teme!" Naruto huffed and went to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. While they were eating Kakashi came in

"Oi Sasuke! You better have not run away!" Kakashi made his way into the kitchen and was surprised to see a blonde haired boy with fox ears.

"Sasuke I see you have a guest here. Is he going to be at the interview too?" "Yeah he decided that he wanted to come with me and I can't just leave the dobe here with the temple to himself." Kakashi looked at Naruto once over again." "Mind telling me who he is?"

"He's the fox I kept around. The goddess of this temple turned him human… well partly human." Sasuke continued eating and looked at Kakashi's surprised eyes. " I see."

"Well once you're done with breakfast I'll take you and your companion to the lady's house.

Once the two were done with breakfast they followed Kakashi and made their way to Karin's house.

"Welcome! I'm so glad that everyone can be here…." The woman gave Naruto a funny look, since he was wearing a female kimono and still had his fox ears. "Who is this young man…" Sasuke gave the woman a glare and began to answer." This is my companion. I would hope that you would treat him just a well as any other person." Sasuke was still giving his cold glare to the woman giving her no room to speak. "Alright then come in." The lady motioned them in and gave a bow.

When they came in a red haired girl tackled Sasuke . "Hey! My name is Karin and I'll be your future wife! She tried to give Sasuke her most seductive look by leaning her face close to Sasuke's and biting her bottom lip, but her eyes looked a little crazed and that freaked Sasuke out a lot.

Naruto and Kakashi were looking at this interaction. Naruto seemed very pissed that the girl tried to even try to get close to Sasuke, but he was also very amused at Sasuke's reaction towards the red-headed bitch. Kakashi was just watching everything unfold. He was very amused of the fox's reaction and at the way Sasuke looked disgusted with the girl. He already knew that the fox was in love with Sasuke jealousy was written all over his face, but he can see the slight amusement he had which interested him.

Sasuke tried to pry the girl off him and with a few strong tugs he pulled the stupid girl off him. When he finally stood up the girl immediately clung on to his arm and wouldn't let it go, so he decided to just leave her. Naruto was about ready to rip the girl's head off when she seemed pleased that she was able to cling to his arm, but he controlled himself and strode pass the two gracefully to sit down on the floor by the table in the living room. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a little bit he walked beautifully. Karin saw the way Sasuke looked at the fox eared blonde and began to plot for a way to keep Sasuke to herself.

Karin ran her hands all over Sasuke's arms and began to try and whisper seductively in his ear of all the dirty things they could do together. Sasuke was very disgusted and at this point just wanted to leave, while Naruto was fuming and this was where Kakashi decided to leave.

"Ma. Sasuke I'll leave you and your potential wife to work things out. You seem to already have gotten along so well already, so I'll make my leave. Bye Naruto-kun!" He waved at Naruto and began to make his leave. Sasuke was pissed.

The woman that greeted them came over to the living room and so did a man. The two sat in front of Sasuke and Karin and beside Naruto. "So." the man began, " I've heard so much about you from Kakashi. I heard you were a priest at a temple. Is this true?" "Yes. Sasuke tried to say it as calmly as he can, but the dumb bitch just kept rubbing her face in his arm and it was bothering him to no end.

Naruto could see the discomfort in Sasuke, but he couldn't think of anything to make the red-haired twit go away, so he stayed silent.

"I see." The man continued, "Do you mind if I ask who your companion is?" "He is a dear friend to me and due to some circumstances I had to bring him with me. Naruto continued glaring at Karin and Karin poked her tongue out at him looking smug. "Karin continued to whisper in his ear making Sasuke even more uncomfortable, but Naruto had enough he grabbed Karin and pried her off of Sasuke and the two began fighting all over the floor making the table flip over and everything else that was in the way fall over. Sasuke and Karin's parents stood up watching the two grab at each other's hair and ripping their kimono's off Karin threw punches at Naruto, but Naruto hit back just as hard.

In the end Karin tore Naruto's kimono off accidently making the entire room's eyes look at Naruto's body. Sasuke was staring at the beautiful, unblemished, tan skin that was showing right before him he was drooling a little and Karin was also staring leaving her open for a punch from Naruto knocking her out effectively and leaving a black eye. Naruto seemed happy that he was victorious and began to put his kimono back on.

Sasuke saddened a little and began to check over Naruto for any injuries. Karin was still on the ground nobody really caring about her. The parents could only stare and Sasuke and Naruto began to leave not even saying a good-bye.

As the two were walking home Sasuke began to ask a few questions to Naruto who was a little surprised and embarrassed. "Naruto were you jealous of Karin?" Naruto blushed and was too embarrassed to say anything, so nodded and looked downwards at his feet.

Sasuke smirked a little and lifted Naruto's head up giving him light peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Naruto blushed a tomato red and walked faster towards the temple.

"Oi t- teme hurry up!" Sasuke laughed a little at Naruto's stuttering and began hurrying home. "Dobe don't go too far ahead or you'll get lost." Naruto guffawed and just went on his way. All Sasuke could think was that the fox was too cute.

Naruto though was very happy that he could spend time with Sasuke like this. At long last hew was finally human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seriously you guys I'm sorry this is so late and I feel bad that thi9s chapter went a little too fast and I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, but I'm still a newb so forgive me. But anyways please review. You'll make me very happy and I might just upload chapters even faster ;)**

.


	4. Hello Otouto

Hey so sorry I didn't update last week its cause I ended up writing my Riku x Sora fanfic and I ended up neglecting this one. I finally understand the struggle of keeping track of your stories for all the other authors plus I kinda need some inspiration too. On another note I EDITED the last chapter and added just a few details I feel a little better doing that you know, so if you want you can go back, but there isn't that much importance in the details itsit's just to juice it up a bit. So on to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters okay so there that is the honest truth**

**WARNINGS: Go back to the last few chapters cause you should know by now and some light lime be warned**

That same night when Sasuke went to that interview he could never forget that beautiful body he saw. That beautiful tan skin and lithe delectable body that was just waiting to be kissed and marked by him was driving him crazy .He just couldn't get that picture out of his mind and the way he beat that girl Karin up was just hot and because of all these thoughts he ended up having a wet dream. Those same thoughts were still plaguing him even this morning.

After a week of spending time with each other the two began to follow the same normal routine together except Sasuke would look at Naruto more often and Naruto would usually pretend he didn't know a thing, but in truth he really does know and would constantly blush and talk his way out of the embarrassment leading to a few quarrels (lover's quarrels). Later the two would just sit around watching the sun go down leaving Naruto to do most of the talking and the usual "Hn" from Sasuke.

Sasuke currently was watching HIS dobe. Yes his, make their breakfast and was walking around in one of Sasuke's yukatas with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back he couldn't really help but stare. The yukata was black and white on the trims with a red sash and it was a little big on him and the shoulder part of it kept coming off showing a few peeks at the tan skin and his ears would twitch at the sounds being made making him look so adorable. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be staring at the dobe, but he was so damn irresistible. He was clearly making him do un-Uchiha like things. Uchihas don't stare and ogle blond fox eared dobes as they walk around in your yukata.

"If Itachi were to see this I would kill myself 50 times over and will curse him to the ends of hell." Sasuke thought as his inner mind began to battle with himself. The subject of the matter being "should he or should he not keep ogling the blonde's ass".

Meanwhile Naruto at the moment was clueless at Sasuke's ogling since he had his own thoughts running through his head. While making the eggs and pancakes he began to think about the goddess's words about having her abilities. He was wondering what types of things he could do and also the time limit of ten years to be with Sasuke. It's already been a week and gods knows that Sasuke already seems into him, but should he make the first move or should he wait for Sasuke to make the first move? Naruto began thinking long and hard about these things and ended up accidently burning himself.

Naruto gave a loud yelp. "Damn that fucking hurts!" Naruto hissed at the pain he felt on his hand. It turned into a bright red and Naruto kneeled on the floor from the pain he felt making his little fox ears stick to his head.

When Sasuke heard the yelp he came over to see what had happened to him. When he saw the red burn he immediately forcefully dragged the dobe to the sink and began to pour cold water on the hand.

"Usuratonkachi don't think too hard while you're cooking. You should be more careful when you're by the stove dobe." Sasuke took Naruto's hand out of the water for a moment making Naruto whimper a little to see the damage that was done. The hand was still red from the irritation and there would be a small scar later on, but it wasn't badly hurt.

Sasuke sighed glad that his dobe wasn't too badly hurt. "This is why dobes like you shouldn't think too much, while they're cooking by a hot stove." Sasuke put Naruto's hand under the water again leaving their hands to linger on one another and were chest to back against each other. The two soon realizing that they were in a very compromising position. Sasuke was pressed against Naruto's back from behind. He was holding himself up by leaning against one of his hands on the sink and pressing tightly against Naruto's back making Naruto lean on the sink.

Naruto noticed as well and could feel Sasuke's even breaths on his fox ear making them twitch. He was blushing profusely from the contact his tail was also pressed against his butt, since Sasuke was leaning on him. He felt a little excited at the situation and was hoping that this situation would lead them to something more, since there was sexual tension this whole entire week and was just, so goddamn tired of it.

When Sasuke realized the position they were in he couldn't help, but want to tease the blonde fox. So he began blowing softly on Naruto's little fox ears and was delighted with how the twitched. He began to grind on Naruto's ass making Naruto give a small moan. Sasuke smirked and began to kiss and nip at Naruto's ear making Naruto shiver and whimper. Then he moved his hands to the yukata and slipped one of the sleeves off in order to kiss and nip the shoulder and neck leaving a few red kiss marks and began sucking harshly at the junction between his ear and neck making Naruto give a throaty moan.

As the two continued their actions neither noticed that the small burn had completely healed, but they could really care less at the moment.

While Sasuke was sucking and giving butterfly kisses at the shoulder and neck he began to make use of his hands and pinched and rubbed at Naruto's little nubs twirling them between his index fingers.

Naruto was in a mindless daze at the sensations he was feeling. He was getting all hot and bothered by Sasuke doing these things to him and by the feeling of something big and hard on his backside he could tell Sasuke was feeling the same way. He began to slowly lose control, but when Sasuke started to move his hands down lower he lost it and began to grind back on Sasuke making Sasuke hiss at the contact. Naruto gave a small smirk and began to grind harder on Sasuke's hard on making Sasuke groan and in turn gave a harsh thrust to Naruto's backside. Naruto gave a small whimper and turned Sasuke's head to his, so that they could kiss. Tongues battled and saliva exchanged making the room got even hotter by the pants and moans you could hear coming from the two. They got so into the kiss and the erotic sensations they were feeling from each other that they didn't notice that a raven haired man that resembled Sasuke invited himself in.

Currently the older raven was standing and was watching the two go at it from the kitchen doorway. He was pretty much leaning on it. He was quite impressed that the two weren't completely undressed yet, since it seemed that they are relieving their sexual tension with each other and were seemingly trying to suck each other's soul from each other. Another thing that mildly surprised him was that his little brother seemed to be making out with a little blond boy with fox ears. He'll need to ask him about that later, but right now he was heatedly staring at the two. When he saw that they were finally going to undress each other he smirked and decided that he wanted to ruin their fun.

He began to move calmly and gracefully towards the two and moved behind Sasuke. Sasuke was currently ravishing Naruto's entire body on the kitchen floor and was too busy to notice. Itachi only smirked sadistically and continued to get closer to Sasuke's ear until he was close enough to be able to breathe on it. "Perfect."

"Oi otouto can I join in with you two and also ravish that cute little blonde fox of yours?" Itachi said it all in a deep, calm, husky tone.

Sasuke immediately froze and shivered at the voice so close to his ear. Naruto's eyes were still glazed over with lust, and was still panting and flushed from the passionate kiss he was given. He was still unhappy because he wasn't completely satisfied and when he was about to yell at Sasuke for being an asshole and to continue what they were doing, he began to finally notice the new guest they had. He looked like an older and mature version of Sasuke. Naruto was surprised at how similar they look. He never ever saw any of Sasuke's family and never really knew any of them either.

When he looked back at Sasuke's face he was beyond pissed at the surprise visitor.

"Itachi!" Sasuke swiped his arm at him and when Itachi calmly dodged it he gave the Uchiha death glare his eyes turning red. "What the hell are you doing here Aniki?" Sasuke said it all gritting his teeth and trying to not kill his brother for interrupting the precious moment between him and his fox.

He was seething and wanted to rip Itachi's head off so very badly. He could if he ever wanted to, but Itachi was always a few steps ahead of him the psychotic bastard and was the devil in his eyes. Itachi didn't seem to care since when Sasuke glared at him he looked at him indifferently completely used to it.

"Now now otouto how could I not interrupt? You two were about to make love in front of me and all I could do was watch. I came all this way to be with you yet you don't notice me at all."

"You sick pervert why the hell were you watching! You know you could have just left me alone like you have for the last few years!"

Naruto could feel the tension rolling off Sasuke. His heat went away a long while ago when Itachi came in and he began to fix up his clothes and stand up from the floor. His tail was swishing calmly watching the two Uchihas engage in a death glare battle. Everything was completely silent and after a few minutes Naruto began getting tired of watching the two engage in the staring contest and broke the ice.

"Hey Sasuke what do you want for lunch?" The two Uchihas stared at Naruto making Naruto feel a little uncomfortable at the stares.

Itachi gave a small smirk

"Otouto you never introduced me to you beautiful wife. Why don't you tell me how you met him?" he lightly teased.

Sasuke growled at Itachi. He grabbed Naruto by the hips and held him towards him possessively.

"Itachi this is Naruto. He was once a fox that I had drawn and through some mishaps he became partially human. I won't tell you anything else besides that and you can figure the rest out yourself and Naruto this person is Itachi my older brother." He let Naruto go after the introduction leaving Naruto slightly blushing from the contact.

Itachi gave an appreciative hn and began to sit at the kitchen table.

"Naru-chan I would like to stay with you two for a few days, so could you prepare a room for me and my meals for me?"

"Sure I don't mind." Naruto smiled and left to do just that making Sasuke begin to have a headache and his eye began to twitch a little.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here anyways. You can't fool me, since there really has been no reason to visit me at all, so why?"

Itachi sighed. "Otouto you have always been so straight forward. Always cutting to the chase." Itachi paused and began to think about something for a moment. "Very well then I'll indulge you dear little brother.

Recently many underground organizations have discovered many people having special abilities and have learned to be able to take and use them for their own gain. Right now they are looking for families and people with special blood line limits and are gathering a list of those people." Itachi paused. You can guess what that means for us otouto after all our abilities are very well known than all the others out there and our bodies are also very valuable, since they possess some abilities as well. You know that just as well as I do. All I'm here for is to give you a fair warning. You'll be fine here in this temple, since many have forgotten about this place and it is very well hidden, but it may or may not last depending on you. I will also go into hiding somewhere else and give you some insight through Kakashi." Everything became silent as the two were processing the predicament they were in.

. Sasuke was processing all this and thinking of things he could do in the future to help keep these people away from him and Naruto. If they ever find out about Naruto they would also take him away too and he wouldn't want that to ever happen to him.

Itachi broke him away from his musings. "Also I came over to see the new lover Kakashi was telling me about. I heard he was quite the fox, but I never knew you would create your own lover. I had always thought that you're asexual, but I guess I was wrong about that according to the performance you gave me earlier so seem completely fine." Itachi smirked and Sasuke was fuming again by that time Naruto was already done getting the room ready and was starting on lunch.

Naruto asked many questions and was talking through the whole lunch like if Itachi was a priest and "How was Sasuke like when he was little?" Itachi responded a no to the first question, but the second question became the main topic. Itachi would tease about how cute Sasuke was when he was little and how he would always say he loved Itachi the best and would cling to him. Leading Itachi to tell some embarrassing moments of the past leaving Sasuke fuming and mad and giving Naruto a chance to tease Sasuke as well and some blackmail for later. The only time it got silent that time was when Naruto asked about their family. Naruto knew he landed on a landmine and decided that talking about their family was a taboo.

The three continued talking about the past. Itachi would tease the two about the kitchen incident leaving Naruto sputtering and blushing profusely and Sasuke turning slightly pink as well. Itachi and Naruto talked the whole day leaving Sasuke worried about what he would say about him, while he was cleaning the temple.

Later at night when Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready for bed Sasuke noticed that Naruto's hand didn't have a scar at all.

"Naruto when did the scar burn disappear?"

Naruto pause in the middle of changing. "I didn't really notice, but I'm guessing during our moment when we were in the kitchen." Naruto blushed at the mention of said moment.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and felt over where the scar was supposed to be he looked over it. There was no blemish at all and it was still as smooth as before it was burned.

"Naruto you are able to heal faster than most people. Did the goddess say something about this?" Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto's hand and gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Well not specifically." Naruto rubbed the back of his head shyly and grinned, "she said that I'd have some of her abilities and to not be so surprised at things I was able to do."

Sasuke was a little speechless at this. He knew Naruto was special, but he didn't know that the goddess would give him so much. "What more ca Naruto do?" he began to wonder.

"Naruto if you ever learn to do more things I want you to tell me okay." He looked into Naruto's eyes and gave a small peck on the lips. "I care so much about you and I don't want anything to happen to you and if possible I could train you to master whatever abilities you gain, so you could use them better."

Naruto smiled. He pecked Sasuke at the lips and smiled. "I know that now. I promise to tell you anything that happens dattebayo. Sasuke smiled and began setting up the futon. In the beginning Naruto would just barge in here in the middle of the night and he would wake up in the morning sleeping next him peacefully. Later he just bought a big futon and would now lay it out. Come to think about it they did act like a married couple, but they never acted as intimately as today. Actually today was the second kiss after their meeting and Sasuke began wanting to get closer to the blonde.

Naruto had also felt the same and was pleased that their relationship was progressing and had snuggled into Sasuke's warmth that night sleeping peacefully with Sasuke holding him in place, so that he wouldn't roll over too much. The two dreaming soundly of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry again about the late update again . I am so very sorry for everything I'll try and update this week okay. Anyways the plot has picked up a little and I'm happy to be able to get this out, since the guilt was eating at me. The next may or may not be shorter than this one, so be warned. I have some more story ideas, I'll eventually post up some prologues of them. They're mostly Sasunaru and I want to post another kingdom hearts fic including some Axel x Roxas and Riku x Sora. If I ever end up posting another chapter of this this week it might be because of me wanting to write those, Also can you guys please review all I ask is for like 10 reviews just to be sure people are actually liking the story and if you want me to put something I the story I'd be happy to hear some inputs okay . So please review!**


	5. A different way to end the day

Hello everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter and I thank everyone a million times over for whoever favorited me and followed me it just makes me so happy XD I hope everyone had a nice independence day / 4 th of July cause if you did I'm jealous cause I didn't have that much fun that day as I hoped I would. And for those that had a just as lame day as I did come join the party! Anyways let's get back on track!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone from Naruto all of it belongs to the great Kishimoto sensei who has created all those wonderful sasunaru moments in the anime. **

**A different way to end the day**

"Oi Naruto what is this supposed to be?"

Naruto was currently washing dishes and turned to look at Sasuke. When he saw that Sasuke had a torn dark blue cloth he sheepishly smiled at him and could only think of what Sasuke will do to him when he tells him of "the accident".

"It's your laundry of course! Naruto gave a grin and sweat dropped waiting for Sasuke's response. At this point Sasuke was about to go livid and was trying his best not to yell at the dobe in front of him and lose himself because he knew that if he did Itachi will hold it against him and he didn't need to give more material for him to use.

"Usuratonkachi how did this piece of cloth end up being the only thing that's left of my laundry?

Naruto winced a little remembering his little trip to the river.

**Naruto's Flashback**

Naruto was done with all the laundry early and decided that he wanted to go swimming so he took off all of his clothes and went in his birthday suit. It was high noon by then and he was wading in the water with a very relaxed expression on his face. The water and the warm sun felt nice on his tan skin and relaxed his tired muscles. His furry ears were twitching at the small sounds of the cicadas around him and the singing of the birds it was so serene and peaceful.

"Maybe later after Itachi leaves I'll take Sasuke here to relax with me. "Naruto at the thought of it blushed and sunk deeper into the water thinking of Sasuke in the same state as him his pale skin showing off with no obstructions. Ever since Itachi came by the two weren't able to do anything to further their relationship and after Itachi witnessed their little interaction with each other the day before he decided it would be fun to get in between them when they were getting close which angered him but Sasuke was much angrier than he was when it happened. Itachi was basically cock blocking them on purpose the sadistic bastard. Naruto pouted at the thought of all those times. For the last few days the sexual tension was so thick that you could cut through it.

Naruto really wants to get closer to Sasuke but he wants to wait till Sasuke confeses before they have any sex. Naruto planned on teasing Sasuke in order to get him to confess but with Itachi there his plans were being ruined since he knows that Sasuke's pride won't allow him to confess when his brother is around.

Naruto sighed and floated on the surface of the water. He began thinking of the goddess. She would sometimes show up in his dreams and the two were growing closer with each time. The goddess would tease Naruto a few times about the sexual tension around him while he just pouted and crossed his arms. She told him many stories of her past and she with time became like an older sister to him. She would sometimes teach him about things he could do inside his dreams and when he had asked about his other abilities she just laughed and said that "you'll figure it out soon" after that she just gave hints which was frustrating cause Naruto wanted to learn more.

Naruto sighed and thought back on all those dreams and lessons before. He began to remember this ball of swirling air she created in the palm of her hand it seemed so cool to him how it was just wildly spinning in just the palm of her hand. She explained how to do it slowly and also warned him though that this was a very powerful attack and it can do great damage. It required some concentration on his part to create it. Naruto has yet to try it in real life though. And decided it would be fun to try it out.

Once he got out of the water and put his clothes back on he began trying to try and conjure up the swirling air. While he was doing that he didn't notice that the clothes were right beside him and once he created the ball of air he couldn't control how big it was getting and ended up through it right where the clothes were which ended up ripping and shredding them to pieces leaving only a piece of Sasuke's yukata.

"Shit! Oh my god Sasuke is going to kill me when he finds out." He yelled and cursed at himself internally the whole way back.

END

"And that's how the clothes ended up that way Sasuke."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto glaring at him. Itachi was right there beside him listening through the whole story smirking at Naruto.

"Well otouto seems like your future wife is gonna be a handful, but don't worry at least he's got his looks going for him. Oh and by the way Naruto you seemed to have burned today's breakfast a little, but don't worry there's still time for you to learn."

Okay Naruto knows that he may not be the best cook and that he can be clumsy at times.. still though he's trying his best okay! Naruto turned red in anger at the comments and was about to yell at Itachi, but he had left immediately after his comments and Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to catch him and beat him up like he wanted to cause he's just that skilled , but it was so god damn frustrating that he wouldn't be able to catch him!. So instead he tried to calm down and try to control his emotions.

Sasuke that whole entire time was just watching his Dobe's face turn red in anger." At least he finally understands how I feel at the moment." Sasuke thought. He sighed and began to move to gather a few things when he finally got his money, scroll, and cloak. When Naruto saw Sasuke gather his things his tail swished and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Sasuke slowed his movements and stopped to look at the kitsune.

"Well dobe since an Usuratonkachi happened to destroyed all of my clothes I'm going out to replace them." He began to make his way out until he saw the dobe give him the look. He put his lip out and his crystal blue eyes became watery. Sasuke couldn't look away and surrendered immediately knowing that he can't win when the Usuratonkachi does that. He sighed .

"Dobe do you want to join me?"

Naruto stopped giving him the look. His ears twitched and he jumped and whooped in victory.

Sasuke couldn't help, but give a small smile, but he knew that he couldn't take Naruto in his current form with fox ears and tail. The crowd would either want to take him away or try and harm him for being different. Not everyone will be as accepting and for those that do accept him he doesn't want anybody to try and take him away from him because he is Uchiha property.

"Dobe if you want to go with me you're gonna have to hide your tail and ears." Naruto paused in his cheering and only grinned at Sasuke knowingly.

"Don't worry Sasuke I learned that I could shape shift a while ago!" Sasuke was a little confused since this is the first he's heard of it and Naruto was also giving him an evil grin he knew that the blond was up to no good. " Here I'll show you ! Orioke no jutsu!"

A naked girl blond girl stood in front of him. She had a very seductive body and was very pretty, basically the type of girl men dream to have and the one that makes all the women jealous because of her size and looks. She had blond pigtails and Naruto's signature scars. She stood right in front of Sasuke giving a flirtatious look.

"Like my new look Sasuke- kun." She said it in her most seductive voice. Sasuke's eyes twitched since he was reminded of his annoying fangirls at the last temple.

The blonde haired girl blew air kisses at him making him glare at her.

"Dobe stop it with this nonsense and change into something more useful." Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose since the blonde in front of him was starting to stress him out.

"Oh I know you like it Sasuke." Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder in order to blow into Sasuke's ear making Sasuke shiver which only served to agitate Sasuke even more.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled at Naruto in warning making Naruto laugh.

"Alright alright I'll change into something else." Naruto giggled and made a hand sign and changed into himself without the fox ears and tail.

"is this okay for you?" Sasuke saw the slight changed and nodded approvingly.

"Yes dobe now let's go. Sasuke threw the cloak he had ijn his hand at Naruto and put the hood of his cloak on. He took out a scroll from his sleeve and began to create a dragon to fly on.

Naruto watched at how fast Sasuke drew it had been so long since the last time he drew. He knew that last thing Sasuke drew was him and nothing else since there was never any other reason to draw. It always amazed him at how fast Sasuke's hand moved. Once he was done a black inked dragon appeared.

Sasuke was the first one on and helped Naruto get on since it was little difficult with his kimono. (The damn thing wouldn't let him spread his legs enough to get on.) Once the two got comfortable the dragon sped through the air. Sasuke and Naruto held on tightly and the wind was hitting them pretty hard making both of their faces pink they got to the village in only ten minutes and landed in an ally where no one would be able to see them.

Sasuke told Naruto to put his hood on and Naruto obediently followed since he has never been out before and he knows it's better to be safe than sorry.

Naruto looked around in awe at all the stands and people around him. He saw many vendors and families. Children were running everywhere and there was so much noise and look at all around him. He was curious and looked at all the things the people were offering.

Sasuke looked at the kitsune run around happily at every stand like a child in a candy store. Sasuke couldn't help but stare his eyes gleamed with an underlying smile. His dobe was just so innocent and cute, but it's bad to leave him alone since his face was covered he seemed to look like a young woman because of his petite stature and he knows that there are some people who are just cruel and would take advantage of it.

During Sasuke's musings Naruto was at a jewelry stand looking at all the rings and necklaces. He looked at the diamond rings and had heard that people exchange rings at a wedding. He began to imagine what it would be like to have Sasuke propose to him and the wedding, but had to shake it off. After his little daydream moved on to the necklaces and found 2 crystal necklaces of the sun and moon they were intertwined with each other and Naruto couldn't help, but think that it was perfect for the two of them. Naruto really wanted the necklaces, but he didn't have any money and was a bit sad that he won't be able to get them.

When he was about to move away he bumped into someone making them fall on the ground and Naruto's hood fall off his head.

"Oww." The two groaned out. When Naruto got his bearing s together he saw that he had bumped into a brown spiky haired guy who had cream colored skin and was pretty good looking and seemed slightly older than Sasuke. He had a black shirt with slightly dirty grey pants., When the guy took a good look at Naruto he leered at him , since blonds with blue eyes were quite the rarity and with his unique looks he could definitely sell him off at a high price on the black market.

"Hello there are you okay?" The man let out his hand in order to help Naruto up.

Naruto took the hand, but was very uncomfortable with the look the man was giving him. His instincts told him to run, but at the same time he must be nice right? He had helped him up so he must be nice right? Naruto had internal battle with himself making the man in front of him smirk since, he seemed like an easy prey.

"Hey my name is Mori would you like to join me for a drink." He gave his best kind smile, but Naruto knew he had to get back to Sasuke, since he will get worried.

"Sorry but I have to get back since someone is waiting for me." Mori was not pleased with the response, but decided to try again.

"But it'll only be one drink and then you can get back to your friend ." Naruto was not convinced and the guy was getting a little pushy making Naruto very uncomfortable and decide that he should run. The guy saw the uncomfortable look the blond had on his face and before Naruto could run he grabbed him by the arm firs and twisted him toward him. He began to struggle out of the man's grasp , but he was quite strong and with force he was putting onm Naruto's arm he knew it would leave a bruise later.

"Look I wanted to invite you icely, but I guess I'll have to do it the hard way." He growled.

The man that had the jewelry stand saw all this happen and decided that he wanted to help the boy and began to grab at the other's arm.

"Hey don't you have any manners at all?" Mori threw his arm away and gave the man a good punch in the face,

"what's it to you old man?" He began dragging the blond away causing a commotion among the crowd since Naruto was struggling so much.

"Stop struggling so much." He hissed in Naruto's ear and to threaten him even more he put even more pressure on Naruto's arm making Naruto whimper.

Sasuke saw the commotion and began looking for the problem and cursed himself for not watching Naruto more closely. Naruto was being dragged off by some criminal , but when he made Naruto whimper Sasuke was about to go and beat the shit out of him until he saw Naruto create a ball of swirling air in the palm of his hand.

Naruto had enough and decided that the only thing that he could use in this situation would be the move the goddess showed him which he calls rasengan. He began to concentrate and create it and with his other hand he had punched the guy's crotch leaving him open enough to use the move. The guy spinned on the ground and blew away and crashed into one of the stands leaving it in pieces. He was bleeding a lot and looked almost dead, but when he saw that the guy twitched he knew he was still alive.

Sasuke stood there amazed. Naruto hadn't told him he could do all of these things and made a mental note in his mind to make Naruto spill everything later. For now he came towards Naruto and pulled him out of the commotion he began to run and pull out the scroll of the dragon and summoned it back out and went back home. This time after they were far away from the village behind them the dragon slowed down drastically.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and watched him nurse his arm. He seemed to be in pain, but he knew that his body will heal it quickly. Still though he was worried and went towrads Naruto and took his arm and pressed lightly on it.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when Sasuke took his arm, but winced when he pressed on the large bruise. Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw Naruto wince and brought th arm towards his lips and lighly kissed it.

"Naruto I'm sorry I should've looked at you closely." Naruto was surprised when Sasuke said his name he would mostly call him dobe or usuratonkachi but he shook his head.

"No it was my own fault Sasuke I shouldn't have gone too far from you." Sasuke lifted his head and pecked Naruto's lips in a soft kiss, but Naruto pulled him back into a passionate kiss with their tongues tasting each other. Naruto mad his way to sit on Sasuke's lap and straddled him making Sasuke wrap his arms around slim hips. He threaded his fingers into Sasuke's dark hair to pull him closer their saliva mixing. Sasuke was surprised at first by the action, but then he began to get caught up in the kiss and began to suck softly on Naruto's tongue making Naruto moan and Sasuke move his hands in circles running them all over Naruto's body. Likewise Naruto did the same and gave a harsh suck on Sasuke's tongue and the two were starting to get deeper into the kiss and into a battle of tongues. Sasuke opened hisoynx eyes for a moment and the scene in front of him only mad him kiss Naruto even more passionately. Naruto was blushing with his eyes closed his lashes touching his cheeks lightly and face seemed overcome with pleasure. Sasuke closed back his eyes and continued on with their makeout session. After a few more minutes the two pulled apart panting harshly their faces covered in a light blush. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto hummed pleased with the action and gave a light peck on Sasuke's lips. His blue eyes were a little glazed from their previous activities and was satisfied with the kiss for now.

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled the tan neck and gave deep breath. They stayed that way for a while and just sat in silence until they got home. Sasuke completely forgot about his clothes, but when he got home and out of his daze he cursed at himself for it.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyways sorry for not updating last week I seem to be making it a habit to update this day for some reason. I've become a little bit lazy and have been out more so I'm really sorry. You know I get guilty sometimes when I promise something and don't do it as planned, but at least I got this out. XD

Please review! you guys know that reviews make me happy right? You should know that by now kay so till next which might be nxt week or this week.


	6. A new visitor

Hey you guys I'm finally back! Sorry I haven't updated until today its cause I've been out a lot and I haven't had the time to sit down and just type and you know how summer can be. So anyways I've been reflecting on this story and I feel that I should start picking up the pace a little! X3 But be prepared for maybe an abrupt change later on. I'll try not to make it too much of an abrupt change and let me just say I'm still a newbie and without a beta and if anyone is willing enough to be my beta just pm me please okay? Thanks!

WARNINGS: The usual YAOI and mpreg later on

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto sensei

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Itachi merely watched Sasuke and Naruto leave on the hand drawn dragon. Their little exchange caused a smirk to come out on his face it was really entertaining watching his little brother lose his cool with his new little fox. He began thinking on how he could get his little brother to let him stay longer with them. He would love to continue and be a bother to Sasuke, but he knows that if he decided to push his luck his otouto would just kick him out. He decided to shrug it off and think of something later. He still has work after all.

Itachi during that whole day was gathering information of what has happened during the last few days. He hasn't been paying attention and needed to know what has happened outside so that when he goes back into command he'd be able to turn it back around. He sent his crows to do the job and sent them to all his bases to see if they were still standing. Sure enough 3 of them came back. Itachi was really mad in just the few days he was out 3 of them had been destroyed. It seems that he will have to cut the visit short with his little brother he began to leave in a hurry, but left a note before his younger brother came back and disappeared.

…Sasunaru…

Once Sasuke got back home he was still in a daze from the kiss he shared with his dobe. He mindlessly walked to the kitchen to begin to make dinner. Nobody could really tell that he was in a daze, but if Itachi saw him this way he'd definitely know, so he shook the daze away and began to prepare dinner. As he was preparing dinner he realized that he had forgotten to buy any clothes and now he has nothing to wear. He cursed himself for forgetting and he internally smacked himself for completely losing it just for the blonde.

Meanwhile Naruto made his way towards the statue of the goddess. He was really happy and giddy and he really wanted to tell someone, so he decided that he wanted to tell the goddess. He first bowed and gave a small prayer then he excitedly talked about his day. He knew the goddess was listening since he could feel her presence. (This took him a while to learn to feel her out)

The goddess though was smiling at Naruto she already knew what happened and she has always been following him. It was really entertaining to her to watch Naruto rip all of Sasuke's clothes and she couldn't help but giggle at the young blonde when he started thinking of marriage with Sasuke back at the shop it was way too adorable and hearing him be so happy in front of her talking about his day excitedly she couldn't help but smile, but at the same time worried. She knew trouble was slowly headed their way she'll warn him when it comes of course but once he leaves the temple she won't be able to do much. For now though she won't worry too much about it and decided to listen to the young blonde who was expressing all his happy emotions and waving his arms around excitedly trying to show what had happened that day. He really is a little ball of sunshine she thought and silently continued listening to the blonde boy.

Once Sasuke was done with dinner he began to call the blonde, but before he did he saw a slip of paper in between the floor boards. He began to kneel down and carefully took it out so it wouldn't rip. Sasuke began to read it and became tense at the words on it. He crumpled it when he heard the short blond run in the kitchen yelling "where's dinner!" and regained his composure so Naruto wouldn't worry. He acted like he usually would and silently began serving dinner.

The two silently ate and neither of the two said a word Naruto was too embarrassed about what happened that day that he couldn't even look at Sasuke in the face. While Sasuke was too busy trying to mull over the words the note had and thinking of what actions to take.

Sasuke began thinking of what he and Naruto could do. He suddenly remembered that Naruto had learned new abilities. He needed to know what the blonde could do so that he could take that into account. When he looked at Naruto's face he saw that he had a light blush and wondered if he's been like that this whole time, but ignored the urge to tease the fox.

"Naruto." Naruto's head was still down. It seems like he hadn't heard him. So he tried again.

"Naruto." Sasuke called his name out a little more loudly. The blonde seemed to have heard him this time and cerulean eyes were met with serious obsidian eyes. Naruto was a little taken aback at how his eyes were a little serious so he composed himself and just waited.

"Naruto you promised me you would tell me if you gained new abilities. Why haven't you said anything to me?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and gave a goofy grin. "Ummm I forgot." Naruto laughed sheepishly he could see that Sasuke was a little mad.

Sasuke indeed was mad this dobe forgot to tell him something this important and his excuse was "I forgot".

"Dobe how could you forget to tell me something this important?"

"Well excuse me TEME but I didn't know if I could even execute them right after all I've been learning them through my dreams and haven't even attempted to use them until today." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

'So you've been teaching yourself how to do all that?" he doubted Naruto could do all that by himself, so there has to be someone or something pushing him in the right direction.

"Well not alone. The goddess is the one giving me hints of what I could do and sometimes shows me it, but yeah I guess I have been teaching myself how to do it dattebayo."

Sasuke began mulling this new information over. The goddess seems to help out Naruto a lot, but why would she do that and with so little energy. She seems to favor him a lot for some reason, but I have no idea why. The sharingan would be so useful to have right now, but he didn't want to make the same mistake his ancestors did either. It may be a curse, but it would be quite useful to have right now.

Naruto closely watched Sasuke's face and when he saw that he was becoming less tense he sighed. He knew Sasuke could be an asshole sometimes, but he didn't need to get so worked up just because he forgot to tell him.

Naruto began thinking about his day today and went back to their *Cough* little kiss (more like make out session they were practically sucking each other's face off ) He actually wanted Sasuke to confess first, since he is a little embarrassed to do it, but it would be nice for him to be the first to say it damn it! So maybe he should push him a little today. He internally smirked and devised a plan and a back- up plan.

Sasuke was still trying to figure out what to do with what's happening now when he noticed that Naruto was extremely close to him. He was standing right beside him and he seemed like he wanted to talk so he decided to indulge him.

"Naruto what do you want now?"

Naruto continued to be silent and Sasuke merely watched for any emotions crossing his blondes face. He couldn't help, but think that he was planning something and it seemed a little unsettling.

"Sasuke." He began

"Why did you let me kiss you today?" Naruto's blue eyes were shining with want. He didn't know what Naruto wanted, but he didn't really know what to say either.

Sasuke remained quiet, which made Naruto angry. Sasuke was trying to dodge him. He decided to try again.

"Sasuke why won't you answer me." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and made him look at him. Sasuke merely stared back into cerulean eyes he knew what Naruto wanted. It was very obvious but he couldn't say it so easily either not now he would rather wait later, but it seems like Naruto was trying to rush it for some reason.

"Sasuke." Naruto began to straddle Sasuke and began to slowly grind on Sasuke. Sasuke was so surprised at how bold Naruto was being, but didn't understand why he was being so desperate. He bit his bottom lip in order to block out a groan from Naruto's actions. He was sensually slowly, but forcefully grinding his ass on his growing hard on.

Naruto could feel the hard on poking his ass and smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke was once again surprised when he felt a tongue lick the nape of neck.

"Sasuke why can't you just say it?" He whispered in Sasuke's ear and nibbled at it a little.

"Why won't you just tell me what you really feel?" Naruto stopped grinding and just straddled Sasuke waiting for an answer.

"Naruto why are you being so desperate? ' Naruto stayed quiet. Sasuke saw that he didn't want to answer him either.

"Naruto, I know that you know how I feel about you, but I want to say it when we're both ready. I promise to tell you at the right time and moment, but for now we shouldn't rush it. Sasuke gave Naruto's cheek a small peck and looked at Naruto's expression. He seemed disappointed.

"Okay I'll wait a little longer." Naruto gave a small smile and gave Sasuke a small peck on the Uchiha's lips. He slowly got off Sasuke and began to get off Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed him before he left.

"Naruto whenever you're ready please tell me why you did all this to begin with. I want to help you, but if you don't tell me then I won't be able to do anything. After all I'm not a mind reader you know me better than anyone else you've been watching over me for years now so at least be a little confident in yourself and you know that you could trust me."

Naruto's ears were twitching throughout Sasuke's talk. He heard every word he slowly understood now that his actions were uncalled for he must have been subconsciously scared of there not being enough time and just like Sasuke said he should've just waited for a better moment. After all 10 years is a long time right? For now he should just take it slow. I guess if it went too fast it wouldn't be all that sweet anymore would it? Naruto turned back around and faced Sasuke. He gave him a wide smile. "Okay I understand. For now I'll just be waiting for that moment." He gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek and left.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could really be such a handful, but he really did love the dobe. He would really love to please and give Naruto everything he could ever want right now, but he had more pressing matters right now and he didn't want Naruto to be caught in between everything. He knows that eventually Naruto will find out since he isn't stupid. For now though he hoped that he could hide this long enough for it to end.

Sasuke looked down at his problem and sighed. After all that thinking it still hadn't gone away. Great now he's going to have to live with this sexual tension for a while. He knows that they were going slow, but the dobe could've at least helped him out with his 'problem'. He'll have to jerk off now and he just hated that.

…..SASUNARU….

Naruto was snickering the bastard didn't know that he had left him with a hard on. That actually made him feel a little better from what had happened before. He did feel bad about it, but at least he had something to laugh about. Naruto continued to make his way toward the garden. He decided that he got tired of being in his human form and decided he wanted to change back into a fox.

It was pretty dark outside at the moment, but he decided that he wanted to take a small walk around outside the garden anyways. He would've stayed I n the temple, but he knew Sasuke should be jerking off at the moment and he really didn't want to see that just yet. That would be way too embarrassing for him to watch. And he wasn't ready for that yet.

At the thought of Sasuke jerking off his traitorous mind began to pull up a vivid picture of Sasuke doing just that inside the temple. He blushed and shook his head in order to erase the image.

He began walking around towards the bushes and sniffing the air for anything out of the ordinary. He smelled nothing, but he noticed that it was a big full moon out tonight. The night seemed really relaxing and Naruto after walking around for a while began to get tired and decided to take a small nap on the grass. He gave a big yawn and began to slowly drift off into sleep.

….Sasunaru…..

After Sasuke was finished with his business he began to make his way to his room and get ready for bed. He went to look for any comfortable clothes left in his drawers and closet and after finding nothing. He simply decided to go to sleep bare. He was about to take his clothes off, but noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room at all. He decided to look for the fox and began to search all over the temple. When he couldn't find any trace of Naruto he began to go look outside the garden and sure enough he saw the blond fox sprawled out on the grass. He began to slowly pick up the fox so as not tp wake him and was about to make his way back into the temple until he heard a rustle in the bushes. He stopped in his tracks and began to get ready for what was to come. He knew after all that it wasn't normal since it held a demonic presence. He got his beads out and slowly put Naruto down inside the temple. The rustling became louder and louder.

As Sasuke was waiting in anticipation a big red fox jumped out. It had nine tails and was injured and bloody, but despite its injuries it still seemed to have a fighting spirit. An arrow though was embedded into its leg, but that area wasn't healing at all. Sasuke assumed that it must have been blessed by some person with pure energy and by the looks of it must have been strong, since the arrow seems to slow down the fox's movements. The fox gave a big growl and summoned fire with its nine tails.

Naruto began to wake up when he heard a loud growl and ran towards where he heard the sound. He saw that a ginormous big red fox was fighting with Sasuke. He saw that the fox though was fighting a losing battle. It was battered, bloody, and bruised and seemed to be slowly losing consciousness. It was definitely on the brink of death and seemed to be fighting with whatever energy it had left for its life.

It seemed really sad though for it to die, so when the fox collapsed on its own. Naruto began to run and stop Sasuke from killing it. He yipped and gave a low growl in warning to Sasuke showing that he was not happy with what he was about to do.

Sasuke stopped his hand from getting a seal when he heard a small yip and growl. He sighed and asked for Naruto to change back so he could understand him. Naruto changed back and the look he gave Sasuke was not very happy.

"Sasuke that was being cruel and unfair! The fox clearly was fighting for his life and is extremely weak from what it's been through! If you were in the same situation as the fox what would you have done?"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto it's a demon fox and is not an ordinary fox. The reason priests and priestesses live is to get rid of demons and other dangerous entities so we can keep the peace. "I've been trained to do this for most of my life and have yet to meet a demon who didn't try and kill me. Plus this fox had started it first by trespassing here and deliberately attacked me and tried to kill me. Shouldn't that be reason enough to kill it?"

Naruto was upset, but he knew he would fight back too if someone tried to kill him, but still it felt wrong to kill the fox when it is so weak and can't eve fight back properly. It looked like it had been through a lot.

"Have you ever given a demon a chance? I mean have you ever tried communicating with them at all?"

Sasuke began to look back at all his meetings with the demons. Almost all of them have just jumped at him and he just wordlessly killed them. After all it was his job to do just that.

"No. I have never really had the chance to communicate with them. I just do my job and leave."

Naruto knew the bastard would say something like that and wordlessly went toward the fox. It seemed it didn't have the energy go move anymore and just watched Naruto. It growled when Naruto made his way toward his injured leg, but didn't do anything else. Naruto began to slowly take the arrow out making the fox yowl and thrash in pain. When the fox began to thrash he decided to quickly pull the arrow out. Once he successfully pulled it out he whispered in his ear that everything would be fine now and began to heal its wounds. The fox was really tired and eventually went into a deep sleep.

"Sasuke come pick him up." Naruto ordered. Sasuke wordlessly followed the command and took the fox inside the temple. It was difficult since the fox was a little bit bigger than him , but he still able to bring it in on his own.

Sasuke continued to stare at the fox while Naruto continued healing the last few wounds it had.

"So dobe what do you want to do with it now?"

"I don't know I thought we could keep him around until he's ready to go or that if it wants it could stay with us. Is that okay?"

Sasuke hummed in response and walked away, but Naruto knew Sasuke was okay with it so he gave a goofy grin and began to follow Sasuke to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yatta! I'm so happy I got this chapter done! It's been so long since I updated and I'm sorry for the wait everyone anyway while I wa in Richmond I was working on my new story Lost IN A Different World which was a cross between Naruto and kingdom hearts with my top 3 OTPS( Sasunaru, rikusora, and axelroxas) I've been thinking for so long about this new story when I haven't even finished this. I'm so bad XD Anyways this week I will be at otakon having a blast with friends! It will be my first time going to a con so I'm really excited so you won't hear much from me this week, but I will definitely update next week so until then and I hope that I get can get up to maybe 30 reviews. I would greatly appreciate it and would love to hear a;l your wonderful comments so sayonara!

\


	7. announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Hello people of fanfiction I know it's been a while since I updated an I'm sorry that this isn't the next chapter even though I wish it is but ever since school started ive been getting loads of homework and becoming lazy I'm trying so hard to get myself to the usual six pages but as I have said before I need to be able to sit down and just work so maybe this week or next week I will definitely update The Priest and his fox and if you need something to help you go by read my new story "Lost in a different world" I'm sorry for the long wait hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Oh and if you don't mind my stories being short and to just update whatever you can say that and if you guys want another pairing please tell me it can be like neiji gaara shikatem anything else maybe hints just tell me because I'm looking for another pairing to put in the story so till next time! ^-^ Also I never realized how hard authors in high school work man I'm jealous of those who are able to update regularly.**

**Sincerely Darkmoon**


	8. The Heavens Downfall

Hello everyone you know I'm a little sad at lack of reviews, but I guess it's my own fault for not making this story interesting enough, so this chapter took some time to come out.

**The Heavens Downfall**

It was a bright early morning as far as the demon fox could tell. He was still sore and too injured to move. As the commander of the demon army it was a disgrace to even be in that state, but he wasn't expecting that all-out attack those angels had planned and the betrayal of his greatest fighters had hurt him the most. "This world seems to only get worse by the day ne Minato."

Kyuubi was about to go to sleep again until he heard the thud and clank from metal hitting floor.

"What are those humans up to now? Kyuubi began to stare in the direction of the sound and saw a head of blonde hair.

"Shit. I hope those two didn't wake up especially the kyuubi."

Currently Naruto was trying to make breakfast, but the pan that he wanted was at the very bottom and thought that hey he could just slip out easily, so he pulled it and everything came falling toppling out almost landing on his foot. It would've hurt a lot if that happened though. Naruto sighed and slowly began to put the pots and pans back trying not to make a sound and moving a little to accommodate the dark blue kimono he was wearing.

"Sasuke would have just called me a dobe if he saw this. The damn teme."

After Naruto finally finished putting back the last pot he decided that he was too lazy to make breakfast and to let the bastard do it so he want to check up on the fox instead and try to heal more of its wounds.

When Naruto came into the main room he saw that that the fox was awake. He could see his ears twitching a little and its red eyes were staring right at him. He began to slowly approach him letting Kurama stare at him intently.

Kurama at the moment was a little confused. "How could he have ears and a tail and also have a pure spiritual energy. Only demons have ever had the ears and tail yet why does this person have mixed traits?" Kyuubi just continued staring trying to see if he could find any other reason, until Naruto came a little too close. He growled at Naruto making Naruto move back.

"Blonde kitsune what are you trying to do?" He growled out.

Naruto was very surprised at being able to hear the fox's voice. He didn't know that it could talk after all… well he wasn't really moving his mouth, but he could actually hear him in his head, which is really amazing, so he decided to see if he could do it and hoped it would work out.

"Well I was going to heal more of your wounds." The fox stopped growling and had amazement in his eyes. "What type of being are you? You are too pure to be a demon yet you have the characteristics of a fox demon. Naruto stopped and tilted his head back looking up in thought. It was quiet for a few moments. "Hmmm I really don't know what to say to that. I don't know about a demon though, but as for the pure part it would be all the fault of the goddess that lives in this temple. She's the one that gave me this body as for the fox ears though once upon a time I was one."

The fox stared at Naruto in shock. He couldn't believe in all his years of living he has never seen an occurrence like this. Small animals don't really get transformed or any animals at all period. The gods and demons don't really care much for them enough to transform them like this child has. Unless someone has a purpose for making him this way, but for some reason he seems very familiar like they've met before, but for all he knew it could be his imagination. He looked a lot like the child that has been killed in heaven, but once someone dies for good up there they can't come back ever.

"He might just be someone that looks like him I guess." Kyuubi sighed.

"Who do I look like?" Naruto tilted his head in question tail swishing softly.

"Um nobody of importance." Kyuubi then broke the connection between them. He completely forgot that he was still connected to him and he hated when people would listen in on his thoughts.

"If you say so I guess." Naruto continued healing his wounds with the fox just staring at his movements . His hands were glowing a soft green color just like the celestial beings and were slowly going up and down his leg and lower abdomen. The last time he saw this happen was in the great war a thousand years ago back when he and Minato settled both heaven and hell's disagreements together.

They were still heirs back then and weren't really close until they fought to see who was stronger with claws and fists. Only almost an hour later, half the battleground destroyed and the two were out of breath and injured pretty badly you could tell that the two were just too evenly matched, but when Minato saw how pointless their fight was he stopped and laughed it off saying how stupid it was that we were fighting for no reason except for our dads' petty argument . Kyuubi just stopped and stared at him like he was crazy the two were half dead and were injured pretty badly and Minato was just laughing like it was nothing. He actually began to think for a moment and realized he was right and then just laughed along with him also falling on the floor. "You're right this _is_ stupid.' That day they laughed until they hurt and it marked them as true friends. It was a really great time for the two.

Naruto was staring at the fox he seemed so calm and had a far way look, but he seemed happy. It made Naruto smile. "He must be thinking about someone." He thought

"You know I never asked you for your name." The fox turned his head towards Naruto and had a blank face.

"My name is Kurama, but some just call me Kyuubi you can pick either it doesn't really matter kit." Kyuubi then turned his head away and laid his head on his paws.

"My name is Naruto by the way. It's nice to meet you." Kyuubi's ears twitched and continued to ignore the blond fox. Naruto didn't care and just continued to heal the wound until a few minutes later they heard footsteps coming down the hall. The two foxes turned their heads in the direction of the sound and saw Sasuke coming in.

Sasuke just walked to the kitchen ignoring the two pairs of eyes on him until he saw no sign of breakfast. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a small glare and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders going back -to work. Sasuke just sighed and decided to fix something up for himself, so he got out all the ingredients he needed and continued to make a traditional Japanese breakfast. Once done he sat down at the small table with a pillow as a seat and began picking up his rice with his chopsticks. Kyuubi and Naruto watched Sasuke eat attentively. Naruto was drooling, while kyuubi was just staring, Sasuke noticing the stares at the back his head tilted his head in their direction and smirked leaving Naruto aghast and kyuubi growling at the Uchihas smug face. Sasuke noticed the sound of the growl and tensed up ready for an oncoming attack, but when he felt none he looked back and saw that it wasn't the kyuubi growling.

Naruto also turned to look at Kyuubi and noticed that the sound was coming from his stomach instead of his mouth. Naruto continued staring at Kyuubi making Kyuubi slowly get mad from the stare. It was silent for a few minutes, until Naruto began to giggle and then just laugh out loud. Sasuke just stared and then continued eating smirking at them.

"Kurama your stomach sure is loud!" He was rolling on the ground holding his sides still laughing. Kyuubi just snarled at him. "Well of course it's been days since I've eaten." Naruto immediately stopped laughing and for a split second you could see a change in him, but then he just smiled. "Well then why don't we all eat breakfast then? Ne?"

Kurama was a little confused as to why there was a sudden change in him and Sasuke began to worry about him knowing that there was something wrong with his dobe. He stood up and began to follow Naruto in the kitchen leaving his food open for the taking, which Kyuubi immediately noticed.

Sasuke walked quickly towards his dobe. The dobe was walking a little too fast for his liking and he knew something was up when he saw his dobe was slowly making breakfast. He wasn't as cheerful as before and he seemed worried.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out to him, but he didn't respond. He tried again. "Naruto." Still no answer. Sasuke went close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "Dobe what's wrong with you." Naruto jumped a little surprised at the arms wrapping around his waist, but relaxed knowing it was Sasuke.

"Nothing's wrong Sasuke." Sasuke squeezed at Naruto's waist a little bit. It made him a little mad knowing that the dobe didn't want to tell him. "Dobe you're being very obvious you can't lie to me. I can tell something is up and I want to know why you're even trying to hide it."

When Naruto felt Sasuke squeeze a little too hard he k new that he made Sasuke upset. Naruto sighed. He didn't know how to tell him this, but last night he had a vision of a war between the demons and the angels it seemed like everything was in chaos and everything was being destroyed. He saw Kyuubi also battling it out with other people besides the demons and the angels. There was so much blood and dead bodies were piled up everywhere and among them he saw himself. It scared him so much to think that would be him, but he thought it was a dream until he saw Kyuubi come by the day before he wasn't sure at first, but when Kyuubi said he hadn't eaten in a while it and closely looked at his wounds it clicked that his vision was slowly coming true and that there was something wrong with the balance of things. He could tell that Kurama wouldn't do anything to anyone unless there was a good enough reason to and all the wounds he had showed that it wasn't just one person that had attacked him but what seemed like a group there was some spiritual energy left on his body, but he also found some other energy there, but he didn't know what it was.

Sasuke continued waiting for an answer. His dobe's face was casted downwards and he couldn't see his face at all. Sasuke was patient with Naruto and continued waiting until he felt a wet drop on his arm.

Sasuke then slowly and gently began to turn Naruto's face up towards. He saw that the dobe was crying and he looked afraid. He began to kiss all over Naruto's face and comfort him enough to tell him what's wrong. He wiped Naruto's tears away with his fingers and kissed both of his eyelids and cheeks . Slowly Naruto began to calm down and nuzzled into Sasuke's chest. "Dobe why were you crying ." Sasuke slowly rubbed up and down Naruto's back and waited for answer. Naruto breathed a shaky breath and got ready to tell him, but the words were caught in his mouth. He didn't really want to say it yet because if he did he knew that their peaceful life will change and then they would have to prepare for what was to come later. He really hated the idea, but he would have to tell him eventually and this didn't just affect him. Naruto tried again and tears came out. "Sasuke a war is coming this way."

Sasuke stopped rubbing Naruto's back and when Naruto looked up Sasuke was wearing a blank stare.

TBC

Hahaha I'm being a little mean by leaving it at a cliff hanger anyways as promised I updated and will need another 2 weeks for next chapter to come. It's hard for me to update because of school and I have after school stuff too, so I am always very busy, but hopefully my new keyboard for my ipad is on the way so I can start typing more on my lunch break since it is an hour long. Till next time and review or I might just wait till I get the amount I want and be even meaner.


	9. The Truth

Hey as promised i updated this week I'm glad i was finallygave this out my school is such a slave driver and i really disliked it this week, but i have you guys to cheer me up right?Anyways back to the story.

The Truth

Sasuke gave a blank stare what could he say? It was a big revelation and Naruto must have been worried for a while. A war hasn't happened ever since the Great War a thousand years ago and ever since then it was semi peaceful.

If a war was happening now then something big must be happening. Sasuke internally berated himself for being so ignorant of the situation. He really hated it when his brother was right.

_Dear otouto _

_I have left to help get rid of the invasions from the north and east bases. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to say goodbye to you and your dear wife. It's a pity really, but I think it would be best to move onto higher lands or some place where other groups won't reach you if you don't want to fight that is. I have the feeling that a war is starting to commence and unless you want to be part of it I suggest that you take Naruto and leave. _

_With best regards _

_your beloved Aniki_

Sasuke really did hate when his brother was right, but how Naruto knows and why he seemed so afraid at the moment is what shook him up the most.

"Dobe how do you know a war is definitely coming." Naruto looked at Sasuke his eyes a little swollen from the crying he just did a few moments ago. He took deep breath and tried to collect himself before he could say anything and began to think of the right words to say.

He didn't really know how to make this any easier to accept but either way there was no better way of saying it.

Naruto took a shaky breath and began to speak softly." I had a dream last night. There were many dead bodies lying on the ground and people were fighting and killing each other. Sasuke continued to pay close attention at Naruto slowly getting worried about what else he was about to say.

I saw kyuubi, you, and other demons and angels all covered in blood and everyone was dead." Naruto at this point was shaking.

" I heard so much yelling and screaming and i was so afraid. Naruto felt his stach knotting remembering this part of his dream. What scared me the most is that I even saw myself there. I was dead with everyone else and I'm afraid that it will eventually happen to us. "

By the end of the discussion Naruto was shaking and his eyes were frozen in fear. He was mumbling under his breath which scared Sasuke. It was the first time seeing him this way. He looked so broken down. The sight was heartbreaking and and he didn't like it at all

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and grabbed him shaking him forcefully back and forth. "Naruto look at me!" Naruto stopped shaking but he still had fear clear in his eyes and Sasuke moved Naruto towards his chest, sitting him on his lap and held him there till he calmed down rubbing his back back and forth.

Naruto had even more tears in his eyes. He couldn't handle it. He was broken and his heart clenched in fear that his dream just might eventually happen. Naruto could feel Sasuke treading his fingers into his hair and rubbed at his small fox ears to calm him down. He leaned and pushed his face into sasuke's chest searching for comfort from him. It lasted for a long while and sasuke eventually pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss seeing as he wasn't able to calm down.

He didn't like seeing Naruto this way and he wanted to try and erase these memories and try to throw it into the wind even if it was only for a short while. The two were slowly getting into the heat of the moment and Sasuke continued to devour Naruto's lips with soft nibbles and gentle sucks making the blonde's lips become swollen and red. Naruto's ears were pulled back clearly very into the heat of the moment whimpering and moaning into Sasuke's mouth.

Leading Sasuke to mentally decide not to bring up the topic anymore. It was clear to the two of them that there was danger heading their way and that they should start preparing for the worst, so that day Sasuke spent his time comforting Naruto and began to think of what he should do to improve their situation.

The two then went to sleep in each other's arms and would wait till the next day to figure out the rest.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Th next morning Naruto woke up first like always. He began to untangle himself from Sasuke's arms and legs, since Sasuke always complained that he would roll in his sleep the first time they slept together. He gradually had gotten used to it, but he didn't like that he had to be very careful to not wake Sasuke. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and just sat up staring at nothing until he remembered what had happened yesterday.

The memories rushed through Naruto's head. It all felt so bitter sweet. He just wished it could've ended on a much better note and with even better memories to match. He was happy though at the very their relationshp was progressing and he felt he was ready to take the next step with Sasuke, but maybe now wasn't the right moment at the very least. Naruto's thoughts brgan to swim in his head and eventually moved his attention towards Sasuke.

He stared at Sasuke's sleeping face. He was sleeping so calmly beside him and he smiled. All past memories of the night before gone.

Yes, he truly felt that he could go anywhere with Sasuke and he trusted Sasuke with all his heart and soul and he felt that eventually it will all be worth it. These many moments will forever be in his heart and soul even towards the very end. He felt a little selfish though thinking all these thoughts because eventually he won't be by Sasuke's side anymore, but he guessed for now this was enough for him. When Naruto internally agreed with himself he continued to just stare at Sasuke, tracing Sasuke's cheek bones and admiring the way he looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep.

After getting bored tracing Sasuke's nose and cheeks Naruto then slowly began to trace Sasuke's lips and began to remember all the moments Sasuke had kissed him he eventually developed a blush and softly laughed at the spontaneous kissing. They had a weird beginning nothing really like other people he had heard about and the two were definitely very different because of circumstances. I mean come on! He just used to be a live drawing of a fox back then and now he has gained a body a voice and even special abilities to him it just all felt so amazing.

Sasuke eventually woke up to a soft laugh aslowlywly opened his eyes to find his blushing dobe staring right at him. Sasuke had no idea what was going through Naruto's haed to make him blush and laugh at the same time and looked at the blonde with a questioning eyebrow.

"So what were you laughing about dobe?" He drawled out tiredly with a grunt.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for the Dobe part and for ruining the moment. "Well nothing much just thinking about the time we first talked to each other like this."

Sasuke for a moment began to think back to that first time when he first created Naruto to the way he looks now. "Well you have definitely changed. You're no longer the little kit that would destroy the place and bring the house down anymore." Sasuke smirked at the way Naruto pouted mentioning those times he had destroyed the temple and how Sasuke had to clean it all up. Sasuke almost lost control when his blonde pouted but instead went in for a small peck of the lips and began to immediately stand up and gave a small smirk when he saw Naruto blushing at the surprise kiss he gave him and left him on the futon to get his mind workng again.

Sasuke began walking towards the kitchen and decided that he should try to talk tro Kurama about the problem at hand and went in to the main hall in search of him, but saw that he wasn't there anymore on his usual spot on the pillow. Sasuke began to internally panick and think of where the old fox could've gone and decided to look outside where they had their first encounter. He found the fox. Yes he did but, he seemed to be attacking a tree and jumping around with spins and twirls doing so and seemed like he was in top condition again until he inevitably fell to the ground. His legs were shaking a little from the impact of his landimg and he just lay there exhausted.

Kurama had decided that early morning hat his legs didn't feel any ache too much anymore and when he tested his thoughts he found that he was able to put slight pressure on his legs and decided that it would be alright to do a bit of training with a slight limp, but eventually shook it off and was doing great until he landed. It pissed him off that he was still in a weak state and he wished his healing could hurry up so that he could go back with his comrades and think up a new battle plan. He was sure people were suffereing and he needed to go back to help and not be here alying around just waiting, it was very frustrating.

Sasuke saw the fox layed out on the ground and sighed deciding to try and go help the fox back inside. "Oi Kyuubi no kitsune if you want to go back as quickly as possible you need to let your body heal or you'll never be able to go back and save your people. Sasuke came closer and began inspecting the injury making Kyuuni wince. This should be common logic for you after all you are a commander or are you not?" Kyuubi growled at Sasuke and tried to claw him ,but eventually accepted it, stll not really happy, and let Sasuke carry him back inside knowing that the human was right no matter how much he hated him and was left back on his spot on the pillow in the main room. Once Sasuke had layed him down he began to get to breakfast, but already saw that breakfast was already beng cooked, so he just sighed and waited for Naruto to bring it out.

Naruto was humming a little tune while making breakfast. He was surprised that Kurama was missing though and became a little worried until he was reassured by his prescence when he felt a small demonic power in the main room. He sighed and continued concentrating on making breakfast. Once done he set out the food for everyone even Kyuubi enjoyed some of the meal given to him. Naruto then began to check on Kurama's wounds again. His hands brightened into a soft green d began to go over Kyuubi's legs. Naruto frowned as his hands were going over the legs and immediately stopped.

"Kyuubi why has your wounds gotten worse?" Naruto gave an unpleased look at Kyuubi and Kyuubi merely turned up his nose at Naruto.

"I was training." Naruto became a little angered at the answer. "Well Kurama if you want to get out there so bad you should probably just sit and wait till your wounds are healed before they become weak points! "This made Kyuubi snarl at him. He didn't need to hear it again by this weak kitsune it was the vain of his existence at the moment and he didn't want it to be spoken again.

Naruto just stood where he was and just sighed not really caring for Kyuubi's small tantrum, but understanding his reasons for trying to leave and left to let Kyuubi's anger simmer down.

Everyone ate in peace and began to start their normal activities of the day. Sasuke swept and cleaned alongside Naruto and the two were eventually done early leaving nothing else to be done and so Naruto decided to go for a walk leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

It was actually autumn right now and Naruto hadn't really payed close enough attention till now. All the colors were beautiful the sun was up still making it all seem serene and it's been awhile since he could actually take a good enough look now that he isn't so concentrated on Sasuke. He was smiling as he was walking and decided to shift into fox form so that he could run around and feel the wind against his fur. He yipped and began to run at high speed around the whole area having so much fun. He ran and jumped over tree trunks and crouched under bushes smelling around the air. Eventually he got tired and just sat at the spot he crashed on in order to regain his energy and looked up at the sky and after a long few minutes later he eventually slipped into a deep sleep.

He was like that for a long while till he smelled smoke in the air that was enough to make him cough and sneeze at the putrid air. He immediately woke up feeling that something was wrong and began following the scent running towards it. He was a blur of yellow as ran through bthe forest, but came to an abrupt stop at the sight in front of him. He had never scene so much fire in his entire life and there were so many screams. It scared him to think that many were dyng at the moment and there was nothing that he could do to save them. The only thing he was able to do at the moment would be to look for any survivors running arund and Naruto did just that. He roamed around the small village and he winced at the many bloody and burned bodies around him. The smell of smoke strong in the air and he listened and tried to smell out anyone that could be alive.

He failed at being able to smell anyone out because of the vast amounts of smoke in the air, but he heard the crying of a child under what looked like the remains of the roof of a house. He immediately ran and shape shifted back into his human form and began to push the heavy debris away. He used his entire body to shove it away and eventually saw a child with striking red hair curled up into a ball crying and with blood all over his body. It seemed that he was very close to death and Naruto immediately began to pick him up and run away from the chaos into a safer place so he could heal him. Once he was at the lining of the woods he did immediate medical care and began to heal the toddler's chest area and head the child was still crying, but began to go to sleep once Naruto had touched his forehead and once his most damaged wounds were healed he gently carried him in his arms and began to look for any other survivors. He roamed around trying to look for anyone amongst all the debris and fire, but found no one. He felt like crying looking at everything around him looked so destroyed and was in chaos and this child in his arms must have gone through so much. He had never seen so much pain and suffering before.

Sasunarusaunarusaunarusaunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasun

Meanwhile...

Sasuke at the moment was meditating. He was trying to find an answer on what he should do next. Should he join his brother in the upcoming war and leave Naruto behind at the safe house Itachi had set up? or should he stay with Naruto and see what happens? Sasuke thinking of these thoughts became restless and decided that maybe he should talk to Kyuubi on the situation at hand.

Saske came into the main room and saw the fox sleeping peacefully not knowing that soon his sleep will be disturbed by the cocky human slowly nearng towards him. Kyuubi began to slowly stir awake when he felt the human's prescence and he did not look so happy at awakening to Sasuke's face. Kyuubi glared, but made no sound but just stared at Sasuke.

"Kyuubi can you tell me what had happened to you and how you got here?" Kyuubi stared at Sasuke for a few moments and kept quiet making Sasuke question if he was ever going to answer.

"Why should I answer you Uchiha?" Kyuubi drawled out.

Sasuke was about to lash out at Kyuubi, but stopped himself knowing that it wouldn't solve anything. He took a deep breath in order to calm down and began to speak again.

"I need to know now how bad the war is and who is involved at the moment and I thnk that you have the answers that I need."

Kyuubi began mulling over what Sasuke had said not really wanting to answer, but decided that as a commander he needed to find more people to be on the battlefield and he felt that these two would be perfect back up to him. 'I'll tel you, but if you want anymore information I would like both of you to join me on the battleground. What do you say?"

TBC

Well what did you think? I'm pretty proud of myself for this and I'm sorry that i didn't update like i said i would last week I had some trouble figuring out what to write next and I was depressed and stressed for awhile I put up a poll on what i should write next cause i don't know if people want me to update this or my other stories cause i have some ideas swimming and I need you guys to tell me what other pairing you want in this story so I can include that you can just review for this part no poll needed . It could be anything even like shika/tem Neiji/gaa or gaa/neiji you tell me and for the lucky group that reviews the most their dreams shall be realized in the next few chapters! ^-^ and the smut is slowly coming by you guys. THIS whole message is dedicated to all the fans out there! So give me insight or I might just have to wait till I get any response it's up to you me people!


End file.
